I'll protect you
by Misterysmile
Summary: Porque un día sería ella la que le protegiese a él, y forjaría su destino con sus propias manos. One-shot {Yona Centric}
_**Hola! Llevaba ya días con esta historia en la cabeza y por fin me he atrevido a subirla. Espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

 **Autor:** Misterysmile

 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Drama

 **Personajes:** Yona, Hak (y mención de Soo-won)

 **Advertencias:** {Yona Centric}

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece así como sus personajes. Es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi._

* * *

 **I'LL PROTECT YOU**

Un ruido seco, eso fue lo que se escuchó por unos breves segundos. El sonido del arco tensarse, de una flecha rozar el aire, de la punta metálica clavarse en el tronco de un árbol con brusquedad y una rapidez de segundos. Había fallado. Estuvo cerca del centro, del punto que quería alcanzar en su tiro pero no fue suficiente. Mordió su labio inferior y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, hasta que se dijo a sí misma que de nada servía frustrarse. De sus labios rosados salió un suspiro. Y, de nuevo, llevó sus manos a la espalda para coger de su carcaj una nueva flecha y volver a comenzar con el ciclo.

Una vez y luego otra. Yona se esforzaba tanto en entrenar su puntería que incluso su piel sudaba y sus dedos comenzaban a dolerle. Pero aun así ella no se detenía, continuaba tirando flechas con su arco de madera esperando ser una mejor guerrera como los demás. Esperando ser útil y servir de ayuda.

Porque Yona ya no era aquella princesa que todo lo tuvo, ya no era aquella princesa que vestía delicadas sedas y en su vida pisaría la mugre y la suciedad; ya no era aquella princesa joven e ignorante que solo pensaba en ella misma y en sus caprichos.

Desde la muerte de su padre y la traición de Soo-won, Yona aprendió que no todo se trataba del cuento de hadas en el que ella creía vivir. Su error había sido el ser tan inocente, el ser tan risueña e ignorante y el haber estado tan condenadamente ciega. Porque antaño, había sido tan ingenua y egoísta que ni siquiera se había molestado en saber lo que ocurría al otro lado de los muros de su propio castillo. En aquellos tiempos solo se preocupaba de sus propios asuntos, de sus caprichos, de cómo peinaría su pelo o qué vestidos se pondría.

Desde aquella fatídica noche, aprendió por las malas que no todo era como solía creer. Se vio obligada a atravesar los muros y escapar del castillo. Conoció lugares, conoció a gente que no llevaba una vida de lujos como la que ella solía tener. Es más, aprendió que solo unos pocos nobles eran los que disfrutaban de las comodidades a costa del trabajo de otros mientras que el resto de la población sufría pobrezas y hambrunas. Aprendió también que las personas podían cambiar en cuestión de segundos por ansias de poder, que te clavarían un puñal por la espalda sin importarles el amor que sintieras por ellas.  
Ante ese último pensamiento, el nombre de una persona cruzó su mente y caló de tristeza sus entrañas. Soo-won. Una última flecha se clavó en el tronco del árbol, pero esta con más fuerza que las demás, con más brutalidad y rapidez. Con ira.  
Dio justo en el blanco.  
La joven pelirroja abrió los ojos y, seguidamente, estos se entrecerraron con tristeza y una impotencia que la hicieron estremecer.

Bajó su arco. Tuvo la sensación de que toda aquella adrenalina acumulada en el entrenamiento descendía dejándola sin fuerzas. Su cuerpo decayó en agotamiento, se sentía pesada y a todo aquello le acompañaba un insoportable dolor en el pecho. Pero aquello no se debía precisamente al cansancio. Fue entonces cuando la idea de tomar un descanso le pareció buena.

Se dio cuenta por fin de que el árbol con el que entrenaba estaba lleno de flechas clavadas y decidió avanzar hacia él y despejarlo. No iba a dejar todas aquellas flechas ahí y desperdiciarlas.  
Comenzó a quitarlas una por una, con tranquilidad. Utilizaba algo de fuerza, pues muchas se encontraban bien incrustadas en su punto. Fue guardándolas en su carcaj, y al quitar la última que había lanzado, la que se encontraba justo en el centro de la diana, no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos, algo rojos por el entrenamiento, sobre la marca que había dejado.

" _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?"_ **Se preguntó a sí misma.**

Y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que segundos después trató de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas. Esta era la clase de debilidad de la que quería deshacerse.

Ahora todo había cambiado, debía madurar y asumir que aquellos días con esa felicidad tan ignorante jamás regresarían. Su padre ya no estaba, Soo-won ya no estaba. Solo eran ella y Hak, y también aquellos dragones que le habían mostrado tanta lealtad y le habían prestado su ayuda. Y no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmada respiró hondo. ¿Cuánto duró su descanso? ¿Dos, tres minutos? Ni siquiera eso, había cambiado de opinión con respecto a la idea de parar con su entrenamiento. Necesitaba mejorar más.

Volvió a su posición inicial, tensó de nuevo el arco con una flecha en sus manos. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, respiró hondo y…

-¡(?)! –Yona abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su brazo impidiéndola tirar. La asustó bastante, no podía negarlo, y por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil.

-Ya es suficiente –Dictaminó la voz del sujeto tras de sí.

" _Hak…"_ **Pensó ella, y su cuerpo se relajó.**

Sí, sabía la razón por la que él se encontraba ahora a su lado a pesar de que debería estar durmiendo con los demás. Siempre la estuvo observando, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella, protegiéndola. Era muy consciente de aquello. Cuando sucedió aquel incidente en el castillo, fue él quien la sacó de allí, quien arriesgó su vida y luchó por ella. Pero no se había dado cuenta por aquel entonces del sacrificio que estaba haciendo, hasta que estuvo a punto de perderle cuando ambos cayeron por aquel acantilado y usó su propio para protegerla. Fue entonces cuando a su mente llegó una pregunta. ¿Debía depender de él eternamente? ¿Dejaría que él la protegiese por siempre? Yona no era tonta, sabía perfectamente la carga que supuso siempre para Hak y la que le suponía ahora. Arriesgando su vida a cada minuto por ella, luchando por su felicidad aun a costa de la suya propia. La pelirroja en el fondo se sentía culpable. Porque él había renunciado a todo por ella, a su puesto como general, a su familia y la tribu del viento... Le había arrastrado a su desdicha, a pesar de que él dijese que había escogido por sí mismo ese camino.

Hak se encontraba atado a ella por unas cadenas invisibles, y cuando Ik-Soo le confió que el moreno podría morir por su culpa, por primera vez sintió miedo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que se había propuesto trabajar tanto. Por eso y porque no podría depender de él eternamente, ni de él ni de los dragones. Los liberaría de aquellas cadenas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Y por unos momentos pareció resoplar una suave brisa nocturna. Él la soltó entonces, Yona juró haber escuchado un suspiro de los labios masculinos y bajó su arco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró ella aunque con un dije algo molesto en la voz. Quería seguir entrenando.

-¿No crees que te estás sobreesforzando? –respondió el moreno. Yona apartó la mirada.

-No... Aunque no lo creas, acabo de empez... -No le dio tiempo a mentir, pues él le arrebató el arco de las manos y las descubrió mostrando éstas completamente rojas, se podía observar cómo las llagas comenzaban a formarse y también algunos rasguños. Eso no era de haber comenzado a tirar hace unos minutos, debía haber estado bastante tiempo, probablemente cuando vio que todos caían dormidos horas atrás.

Yona se sonrojó y escondió sus manos con rapidez, como una niña a la que le habían destapado su mentira.

-No es nada…

Y en cierta manera, esperaba una buena bronca por parte de Hak, se la merecía. Solo que esta nunca llegó, solo unas suaves palabras.

-Si te matas entrenando, luego no podrás dar lo mejor de ti en el campo de batalla.

Yona tan solo evitó mirarle.

-Mientes, no quieres que luche en el campo de batalla ni tampoco que entrene. Solo lo dices como excusa para que pare, porque no quieres verme con un solo rasguño –susurró la pelirroja frustrada.

Y aquello era verdad. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¡¿Por qué no comprendía que deseaba crecer y convertirse en una persona más fuerte, más útil?! Ella estuvo siempre tras su espalda, escondiéndose mientras él la protegía. Quería poner fin a aquello. Y no lo hacía solo por sí misma, también... También por él.

Le vio mostrar una sonrisa ciertamente autosuficiente. Hak cerró los ojos con tranquilidad mientras lo hacía, como si no le importase que le hubiesen dicho la verdad a la cara.

-Puede ser -¡¿Y encima lo admitía?!-.

-¡Pero Hak…! –Iba a decir muchas cosas más, pero él la interrumpió.

-Aun así creo que ya es suficiente por hoy –Al ver su carita de enfado, el moreno se inclinó un poco a su altura y fingió observarla con detenimiento-. Además, ¡pero mira qué tenemos aquí! Te están saliendo ojeras y arrugas por el esfuerzo. Al parecer te convertirás en una vieja antes de tiempo, princesa.

La pelirroja pareció palidecer por unos instantes pero luego lo cayó en la cuenta de que lo hacía para distraerla de su enfado.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS! –chilló ella con cierto ruborcillo de ira. Yona le empujó, y creyó que sería un buen castigo darle un par de golpes en el pecho. Aunque había que admitir que no servían de nada, Hak era alguien musculoso y ella era pequeña y apenas tenía fuerza, así que no le afectaban lo más mínimo. Él solo soltaba un par de risas con diversión.

¡¿Y le hacía gracia?!

Se detuvo en sus golpecitos y acabó cediendo agotada.

-Baka… -murmuró en un mohín.

Y cuando el moreno la vio con sus mejillas hinchadas y sus bracitos cruzados, no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente y acercarse.

-Es mejor que regresemos. Además... -Hak habló con voz baja esta vez- No tienes que preocuparte por convertirte en una guerrera tan deprisa -acarició los rizos pelirrojos con una mano y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se estremeció ante su toque-. Porque yo permaneceré a tu lado para protegerte, princesa. Siempre.

Pero Yona no deseaba eso. Lo que ella deseaba era mirarse un día en el espejo y ver reflejado en él a una muchacha fuerte y decidida. Alguien capaz de valerse por sí misma y ser la que pelease por aquellos que amaba. Porque cada vez que miraba al moreno, con su sonrisa burlona y su ferviente orgullo, notaba con facilidad que ella era una carga y que dependía totalmente de él. Siempre lo había hecho.

Por eso no aceptaba las palabras de Hak, porque al final todo cambiaría, porque le liberaría de todo aquello. Un día sería ella la que le protegiese a él, y forjaría su destino con sus propias manos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _No pude evitar meter un leve Hak x Yona al final, aunque haya sido muy suave jajajaja Espero vuestros comentarios~~_**


End file.
